Moonlight Club
by Lady-Satinne
Summary: totalmente bohemio, realista y agridulce, ambientada en los mejores parajes y con la dosis de sexo, complicidad, amor, amargura y egoísmo que las senshi pueden tener. Por que Naoko takeuchi no solo nos hablo en color de rosa.Rated M, pero deberia ser MA
1. Hojas de otoño

_Nunca olvidare aquel otoño en Paris…_

Disclaimer: Primero que todo, los personajes de esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Moonlight Club: totalmente bohemio, realista y agridulce, ambientada en los mejores parajes y con la dosis de sexo, complicidad, amor, amargura y egoísmo que las senshi pueden tener. Por que Naoko takeuchi no solo nos hablo en color de rosa

_**13 de septiembre de 1997**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .• Rei •.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

-Srta. Hino-

-¿si Sra. Parkles?-

-su habitación es la numero 73, su compañera de habitaciones es la Srta. Serena Tsukino-

-Muchas Gracias Sra. Parkles-

Si desea saber algo más Srta. Rei no dude en comunicarme, o comuníqueselo a su compañera de habitación, van a la misma clase y ella podrá facilitarle muchas cosas, debido a que, como sabrá, las clases comenzaron la semana anterior, comprenderá que es su deber, ponerse al día-

-Si, Sra. Parkles, Gracias-

tomé mi maleta y los papeles que ella me acababa de entregar y salí de la oficina de la Sra. Parkles con rumbo a las habitaciones… el Instituto Mirage era un institución académica de carácter de internado para chicas de familias niponas de clase alta en Francia, yo, Rei Hino acababa de ser admitida en él instituto tras los múltiples intentos (y desembolsos económicos)de mi Padre, el nuevo embajador Yue Hino, quien, me trajo desde mi natal Tokio hasta esta ciudad para que, según el, pasáramos mas tiempo juntos, sin embargo, yo no había puesto bien ningún pie en Francia cuando ya estaba destinada a pasar 5 días a la semana en una cara prisión para señoritas, para luego vivir dos días a la semana en una mansión muy céntrica, resguardada de todos y de todo, y, si a eso le llamas vida, lejos de mi abuelo, de mi templo, de los cielos de Tokio y del amor…

caminé sin prisa y pesadez hasta la que seria mi habitación compartida, tomé la llave que se me había asignado y entré; si ciertamente lo había llamado una cara prisión, me había quedado corta, como toda chica de clase alta que asistía a una escuela internada para ser educada como toda una señora de sociedad, las habitaciones, aunque compartidas, eran un reflejo lujoso del desembolso que implicaba estudiar en este colegio, era una habitación espaciosa y bien iluminada, que constaba de dos plantas; en la parte inferior se encontraban los dos juegos de habitación y el baño, mientras que en la planta superior, a la cual se accedía por una escalera de caracol, solo se encontraba un pequeño estudio y los dos armarios. En la parte alta era que se encontraban las ventanas, sin embargo lograban distribuir bien la luz por toda la estancia, los colores de las paredes eran lila y ocre, igual que los sobrecamas y los cojines de los muebles, estos era de caoba oscuro, casi negro; sin embargo, no toda la habitación se encontraba en perfecto orden como debió ser, la parte de la habitación de la que se había adueñado mi compañera ya no portaba el orden natural; habían pósters de artistas por todos lados, algunos muebles habían sufrido cambios en los forros de los cojines y hasta el edredón era distinto, mi compañera había tenido el tiempo de convertir aquella prisión en su refugio; el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que volviera de mi letargo de observación

-¡hola!- un torbellino rubio se acerco a mi-tu debes ser Rei Hino ¿no?, yo soy Serena Tsukino, tu compañera de cuarto-

-hola, encantada de conocerte- dije viéndola ir de un lado a otro, buscando cosas

- igual para mi- dijo mientras subía las escaleras, yo me acerque hasta el pie de ellas viendo que hacia- bienvenida a Mirage- y me miro desde la baranda-ven, ¡sube!, a fin de cuentas este también es tu cuarto-

Yo subí y me sorprendí al encontrarla desvestida parcialmente; solo portaba su ropa interior y las medias con el liguero, si bien había siempre estudiado con chicas en mi escuelas en Tokio, nunca había tenido tal confianza con ninguna como para verla vestirse y desvestirse en frente de mi

-si, se que debería mostrarte la escuela y todo eso, pero, no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para eso y seguro que siempre habrá quien quiera darte un paseo, yo lo haría…si pudiera-mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi que Serena acababa de despojarse del brasier dejando al descubierto y sin pudor sus pechos ante mi y se colocaba un strapless negro- tengo cosas que hacer- y se colocaba una falda de cuadros rojos y negros y unas botas de motorista

-no es necesario, la Sra. Parkles me dio un breve recorrido ya- intentaba no fijar mi vista en ella

-Parkles? Si, todo un amor de persona ella ¿no?, bueno, Parkles no conoce ni la mitad de esta escuela, que te lo digo yo que se, al menos, unos 25 lugares donde esconderme de todos y 5 formas de fugarme de este lugar sin que nadie se de cuenta-

Serena se sujetaba con cintas los odangos de su cabeza y se maquillaba rápidamente los labios de un color vino, luego se apresuro a tomar un bolso, una bufanda de cuadros rojos y negros y una chaqueta de cuero que se encontraba sobre su cama y subió de nuevo, yo aun me encontraba en la parte alta de la habitación observando a mi curiosa compañera de cuarto

-no cierres la ventana con seguro por favor, prometo no llegar tarde para no molestarte y si preguntan, diles que fui a la biblioteca- la vi abrir el ventanal del medio y salir a la terraza, luego bajó por entre las ramas de un árbol y corrió, yo me acerque al ventanal y la vi llegar hasta los muros del instituto, ágilmente lo escaló y salio.

Cerré el ventanal sin seguro, tal como ella me dijo y proseguí a acomodar mis cosas y distribuirlas en la espaciosa habitación, acomodar mis nuevos uniformes, la poca ropa común que había traído de Tokio, los libros y repasar un poco de gramática francesa; a las 7 Salí de mi habitación con llave y mapa en mano, camino al comedor, donde encontré a más de 100 chicas, algunas comiendo, otras conversando y otras esparcidas entre las mesas buffet donde se servia la comida, termine de comer sin conversar con nadie y me fui directo a mi habitación, tomé un baño, me acomodé en mi cama y me acosté a dormir, era temprano aun, y aunque mi compañera no había llegado aún, apague las luces excepto la lámpara junto a su cama por si acaso y me dormí llorando pensando en Nicolás.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•Serena•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Esa tarde… la había estado esperando durante los últimos 2 meses, hoy, three lights debutaría, estaba tan feliz, los chicos y yo habíamos luchado mucho por conseguir, al fin un buen momento para presentarnos en un concurrido lugar nocturno de la ciudad, Seiya me había comunicado que nos reuniríamos a ensayar temprano y que pasaría por mi a las 3 y 30, que, con el trafico de París y su retraso común seria a las 4 y 30, lo cual, me daría la oportunidad de no saltarme ninguna clase, y efectivamente, a esa hora salté el muro, con todo y la breve conversación con mi nueva compañera de cuarto para ver como mi novio apenas doblaba la esquina en mi dirección.

Rápidamente me monté en su auto y el arrancó, tras un breve saludo, el primer semáforo en rojo nos dio la oportunidad inicial de comernos a besos, un extraño sabor conocido inundó mi boca

-¿estabas fumando? ¿Tienes cigarros? ¡Dame uno!- supliqué

-estrella, ¡tu sabes que no debes fumar mas! Tu voz, ¡debes cuidarla!-

-solo uno, lo haces y te prometo un rapidito-le sonreí pícaramente

-¡si!, ¡toma!-y sacó la caja de su bolsillo sin retirar la vista del volante; yo lo tomé y busque un encendedor en mi bolso, lo prendí y tomé las primeras bocanadas mas a prisa de lo normal –más te vale que cumplas-yo lo miré y exhalé en su cara.

-eres el sol de mis días Seiya, no sabes la falta que me hacia fumar, el cole, el estrés por hoy, una buena dosis de nicotina en las venas es ambrosia para mis células- y le di un beso.

-y tu mi estrella gemela, pero no por eso voy a dejarte que arruines tu voz de ángel, aunque- e introdujo uno de sus manos por mi falda-si voy al cielo por consentirte, bien podría volver a ser el vocalista-yo gemí cuando el intensifico su toque y me terminé el cigarro

-Seiya que tenemos ensayo...-dije intentando calmarme

-a las 6, yo tenía pensado tomarte un rato solo para mí, pero aunque llegue tarde tendremos aun una hora-

-entonces en vez de estar tocándome ¡apúrate en llegar querido!-y retiré su mano

-sus deseos son ordenes mi estrella- Seiya condujo mas deprisa y llegamos rápido a su edificio, bajamos del auto y comenzamos a comernos a besos camino al ascensor, sin importarnos si este se detenía, al montarnos comencé a abrir su chaqueta y el a quitarme la mía, justo nos detuvimos en el 9no y ultimo piso, abrimos la puerta y entramos directo al apartamento, conocía de sobra este lugar, donde estaban los muebles, las lámparas, los cambios de textura en el piso, así que sin mirar nada, concentrándome en los besos, le despoje la camisa y lo que le quedaba de la chaqueta a mi novio mientras el me quitaba la bufanda, me quite las botas rápidamente y la tomé y la iba a colocar en cualquier sofá junto con mis cosas y el me sujetó

-no, dámela mejor-la tomó y la dobló para luego vendarme los ojos- me voy a cobrar mas placenteramente lo del cigarro que con un rapidito-yo asentí aceptando gustosamente el cambo de planes y sentí como mi novio me desvestía, hasta dejarme solo en ropa interior, luego me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, habitación que me sabía de memoria así que sabia que había llegado a la cama

-recuéstate-ordeno, a Seiya le encantaba ser dominante a veces, yo le hice caso y me acomodé en su cama sugerentemente, piernas abiertas doblando un poco las rodillas, brazos abiertos e inclinados hacia atrás-ropa interior negra eh? Tanguita muy sexy, sin corpiño y liguero, Serena, ¡esto vamos a disfrutarlo!-su voz ronca delato su excitación, comprendí por el sonido de la cremallera que mi novio se había despojado de su pantalón y del, probablemente boxer, que cargaba debajo

-si, ¡por favor!- suplique mientras lo veía tomar uno de mis pechos en su mano y comenzar a lamerlo mientras pellizcaba el otro

-te va a gustar mucho mi estrella-dijo mientras cambiaba de pecho-te va a gustar tanto que vas a querer mas toda la noche-y comenzó a bajar sobre mi vientre, besando mi ombligo, con sus manos en mis pechos- levanta las rodillas-me ordeno de nuevo mientras me quitaba la tanguita e colocó su cara entre mis piernas-¡Serena, como me gusta tu sabor!- yo comencé a gemir sabiendo que no veía nada de lo que mi novio hacia, solo sentía el placer exquisito de sentir sus caricias y besos que, al faltarme la vista, hacia que mis otros sentidos intensificaran las sensaciones

Tras de un rato lamiendo y mordisqueándome Seiya solevanto y oí que corría las cortinas de su habitación, por lo que penetraron los últimos rayos de sol por la habitación, pude notarlo por la claridad-¡levántate!-aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo, le hice caso y lo vi llevarme a la ventana, donde me pegó a ella mientras me abría las piernas y comenzaba a tocarme de nuevo-tu no ves, pero ellos si te ven a ti-su miembro hacia presión sobre mis glúteos, pero el morbo y la sensación placentera de sus manos y sus besos en mi nuca, eran mas placenteros- quiero que todo el mundo te vea como te excito, pero tu no lo veras, solo lo sentirás-

-si...-dije roncamente

-¿te gusta?-me pregunto y aumento la velocidad

-si-gemí

-¡Esto te gustara mas!-y me introdujo un dedo-mi estrella, estas tan caliente, húmeda y apretada-

-por ti Seiya...- sabia cuanto le gustaba que dijera su nombre, mientras intentaba guiar mis manos a su miembro

-espera...-de pronto detuvo mi mano, pero la soltó-eso quieres- entonces se detuvo y subió sus manos a mi cabeza donde me inclino hasta agacharme sobre mis rodillas-tómalo con la boca- y lo coloco en la comisura de mis labios-mételo tu misma-

Yo comencé mi tarea sobre el, como el mismo me había enseñado, hasta que el me jaló el cabello hacia atrás- ¡para o me harás acabar!- me levantó y me llevó a la cama, esta vez me amarró a loas patas de la cama las 4 extremidades- Serena, se siente tan bien cuando estas tan entregada a mi- y me beso excitándome aun mas al sentir mi propio sabor en su boca, luego me abandonó y volvió un rato después con algo supuse, no tarde en enterarme que uno era una chupeta, puesto que me hizo probarla y luego me penetró con ella varias veces, luego volvió a ponerla en mi boca-vuélvete tu también adicta a tu sabor mi estrella- yo gemí de excitación y el tomó un poco crema batida y la esparció por mi pubis y un poco mas abajo - deliciosa- murmuró mientras lamia, con una mano me acariciaba el pecho y con la otra tenia la chupeta en mi boca, la cual tras cada cierto tiempo volvía a ponerme dentro y la devolvía a mi boca, todo era tan excitante, la dominación fuerte pero suave de Seiya era un lujo demasiado placentero; después de un rato, el retiró todas las cosas de mi cuerpo y me desató, me volteó y me penetró de espaldas, arañándome los pechos entre sus embestidas, tras un rato sentí sus espasmos y ambos nos desplomamos sobre su cama aun entrelazados, mientras el lamia mis muñecas aun rosadas, media hora después, aun dormitáramos cuando sonó el timbre

-¡maldición! ¿ya son las 6?- miró su reloj-¡si!¡Serena, vístete rápido-me tiró su franela mientras se colocaba un boxer y se subía el pantalón

-yo miré el reloj y vi que eran las 6 y 15, así que tomé mi ropa interior y me empecé a vestir con la franela de Seiya- oí voces desde afuera que rápidamente reconocí como Yaten kou y Taiki Kaioh, al abrir la puerta los vi a los 3 en el umbral

- ¡lo sabia! son unos perezosos pervertidos-gritó Yaten con aparente enfado

- ¿pues de que te sirve echar un polvo si no descansas después?-bromeó Seiya

-Que pudieron aprovechar y ensayar-nos reprendió Taiki

- ¡hola chicos! ¿Y calma no? Tenemos todo el año ensayando estas 3 piezas-dije intentando bajar la tensión

-¿y si nos piden algo nuevo?-preguntó

-covers... Starless night me parecería bien-

- practiquémoslas de todos modos y Serena, no esta bien que andes por casa de este individuo con solo su franelas-

- un poco de piel no les hace mal monjas-

-me vestiré antes de salir, además Yaten, ¿no conseguimos a Berjerite igual en tu casa una vez?-comenté

-fue su culpa, yo la mande a vestir, igual la voy a mandar al diablo pronto, a ti no te podemos hacer eso, eres nuestra vocalista-

-gracias por el cariño-le respondí

-¿y bien? ¿Vinieron a ensayar no?- todos asentimos y Taiki se acomodó en la batería, Seiya y Yaten tomaron su guitarra y bajo respectivamente y yo tomé el micrófono

-y uno, dos, tres, y cuatro-plic plic plic

...

Salimos cerca de las 10 de casa de Seiya listos hacia el club donde íbamos a tocar, entramos por detrás con instrumentos en mano y nos comenzamos a acomodar en el escenario tras la cortina negra que no dejaba vernos al publico, cuando estuvimos listos, el equipo de iluminación encendió las luces para que nuestras siluetas tras el telón se iluminaran y el DJ nos hizo la entrada

-hola buenas noches, nosotros somos three lights y esta es nuestra canción "Nothing feel Matters"-

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar y mi espíritu entro en mi trance, comencé a moverme y a cantar

...

Cerca de las 2 AM llegamos al instituto, la fiesta en el club nos había distraído de la hora, así me despedí de Seiya con un beso apasionado en su auto que incluyo un desequilibrio de mi TOP y volví a saltar la barricada del instituto y trepé por el árbol que daba a mi habitación, entré con cuidado y cerré el ventanal, me quité la ropa y la arrojé junto a la silla de mi armario, bajé y noté que mi compañera dormía pero había dejado una luz prendida junto a mi cama, le sonreí y la apagué, fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me acosté en mi cama, en 5 horas debía despertarme, así que me tomé un somnífero y me dormí recordando mi tarde con Seiya pero sin soñar.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•Michiru•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Acababa de salir de nadar cuando unos brazos fuertes y musculosos me cubrieron con la toalla

-Haruka! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Nos pueden ver!-exclamé alarmada intentando zafarme de su abrazo

-Sirena, una vez en el agua todo el mundo queda fuera de tu mente ¿no? ¡No hay nadie aquí, son casi las 7!-

-¿hablas en serio?-pregunté y corrí a ver el reloj en mi cartera-¡que tarde es, si no me apuro no llego a cenar!-

-calma preciosa, aun hay tiempo, la hora de la cena es entre 7 y 8, además ¿es la primera vez que te vas a la cama sin cenar por estar nadando?

-no- respondí-pero hoy si tengo hambre-

-es una pena-con tono de resignación-por un momento pensé que lo harías de nuevo hoy, solo que no por estar nadando-

Voltee a mirar a varios lados y al comprobar que no había nadie me acerque a sus labios-¿justo ahora ruka?-

-justo ahora-

-pero tengo hambre-y mi estomago lo comprobó

-pensé que las jóvenes delicadas no permitían que sus estómagos sonaran así-

-sabes que en la intimidad no soy tan dama-

-y se, que si no comes ahorita, tu hambre no me dejara dormir-sonreí- toma, aquí esta tu ropa- y me la acercó

-¿como...? ¿tu la trajiste?-pregunté aunque sabia que estaba demás la pregunta, estaba justo lo que quería ponerme para cenar, incluso la ropa interior y zapatos

-por mucho que sea un colegio de chicas, no me gusta verte caminar solo con traje de baño, ¡cámbiate aquí mismo!-

-¿solo quieres que me desvista ante ti no?-

-por mas que me da mucho placer verte sin ropa mi sirena, no me gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos, así que apresúrate para que vayamos a cenar-

Me despojé del traje de baño y me apresuré a colocarme la ropa, tome la toalla junto con mi traje de baño y los pusimos en el bolso de Haruka-¡tu Gucci se mojara!-

-pero tú estas vestida, comeremos y luego podré cobrármelo-

Sonreí extasiada de la idea y caminamos al comedor, donde estaba casi todo el instituto, Haruka y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas más cerca del buffet y comimos en silencio

-¿has visto a Serena?-pregunté

-no, y creo que debe haberse escapado con Seiya-

-¿De nuevo?-

-algo oí acerca de una presentación en el local frente al Louvre hoy-

-¿iremos?-

-sabes que no...-

- esta bien-respondí resignada

-¿lista?-me preguntó

-desde hace rato-

-me refería a la comida

-aun tengo hambre-

-¿Quieres algún postre?-

-si... a ti-

-¡ah! Me gusta esa clase de hambre-

-si...y estoy famélica-nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos sin prisa a nuestra habitación en el lado oeste, abrimos la habitación y cerramos, trancando con seguro, apenas Haruka volteo de cerrar, me la comí a besos

-si que tienes hambre sirena-

- no te imaginas cuanta- dije soltando los breteles de mi vestido que cayo al suelo, para quedar en solo panty, ya que Haruka odiaba que usara sujetador, luego le quité la playera a Haruka y le quité su jean y ropa interior, la recosté contra la pared y me arrodillé entre sus piernas levantando una de sus piernas sobre mis hombros

-¿que haces?-me pregunto algo excitada

-te dije que tengo hambre-

-ya veo... ¿piensas... AAAAAH!- gimió cuando penetré con mi lengua entre sus labios inferiores, yo comencé mi ardua tarea que seguro acabaría muy muy tarde como cada jornada agotadora de sexo desde que habían comenzado las clases, si, es que este año adoraba a mi amiga Setsuna por haberse graduado y que mi nueva compañera de cuarto fuera mi sexy novia

Moonlight Club

19/12/2010


	2. Autumn Rain

_I willl never forget that autumm in Paris__..._

Disclaimer: Primero que todo, los personajes de esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Moonlight Club: totalmente bohemio, realista y agridulce, ambientada en los mejores parajes y con la dosis de sexo, complicidad, amor, amargura y egoísmo que las senshi pueden tener. Por que Naoko takeuchi no solo nos hablo en color de rosa

_**14 de septiembre de 1997**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .• Minako •.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

La noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde conversando con mi compañera de cuarto Lita practicando francés, y es que a pesar de que soy francesa, desde que tengo uso de razón vivía en Londres por lo que mi francés solo se valía de escasas conversaciones con mis padres, y ahora que había vuelto, tenia que comenzar de cero con un idioma al que me costaba adaptarme, pero bueno, aun seguía en Europa lo cual era mi consuelo, y estaba en la ciudad de la moda lo que era mi satisfacción.

-Minako Aino?-

-Aquí Profesor-respondí apurada antes de que me tachara de la lista

El profesor continuó la lista y yo me volteé a mirar a Lita

-¿Cómo hiciste para no caerte de sueño esta mañana?-

-nada fácil, lo se, pero odio perderme historia del arte-

-¿por que?-

-por que en esta clase tengo amigas, y el profesor esta como quiere-

yo volteé a ver a Soichi Tomoe y la verdad es que tenia razón, el profesor, aunque rondaba los 35 estaba bastante bien conservado, tanto que si de seguro lo sacabas a un club pareciendo mayor de edad, bien podría decirse que se trata de una pareja que no se lleva ni 10 años de diferencia.

-¿y quienes son tus amigas?-le pregunté cuando el profesor nos pidió que nos juntáramos en grupo para un taller grupal sobre el arte griego.

-ahí vienen, Minako, ellas son Serena Tsukino y Naru Osaka- una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados con dos coletas y ojos azules, llevaba el otro uniforme: chaleco rojo vino, la camisa beige, la falda negra, las medias y sin corbata se nos acerco, así como una pelirroja que llevaba la misma falda y el chaleco beige y la camisa roja

-Hola, ¿tu eres Minako no?- me saludo la rubia llamada Serena, yo asentí-soy Serena y ella es Naru, haremos el taller juntas, esto será fácil no te preocupes, nuestra amiga Lita si que sabe sobre el arte y nosotras podremos conversar mientras -

-¿hablas inglés?-le pregunté a Serena

-si, ¿por que?-

-por que si sigues hablándome en francés tan rápido siento que jamás te entenderé-le supliqué en inglés

-entonces yo te hablare en inglés y tu a mi en francés, el Francés si es mi idioma natal, a Naru también le costo al principio-

-solo que yo venia de Japón- alegó Naru

-Ya, mas complicado, ¿tu si eres de aquí Lita?-pregunté

-obviamente, soy mitad francesa, mitad nipona, mi padre es Chef y mi madre tiene una tienda de antigüedades, mi madre nació en Japón pero estudio arte aquí en París y mi padre la conoció y se enamoró de ella y más nunca la dejo regresar ¿y tú?-

mis padres eran japoneses, mi padre era gerente de ventas de un concesionario automotriz de una marca japonesa y lo trasladaron aquí por lo que yo nací aquí en Francia, luego lo trasladaron a Londres cuando ascendió a gerente de ventas de toda Europa, mi madre y el murieron hace 4 meses en un vuelo a Hawai-

-lo lamento-

-esta bien, lo estoy superando, no es fácil, pero la vida sigue, estoy quedándome en casa de mis abuelos, que se mudaron a Francia, son dueños de varias relojerías ¿y Uds.?-

- yo soy hija de los dueños de la Corporation Tsukino, y soy nacida y crecida en Francia- dijo Serena

- y yo soy de Japón, mi madre y mi padrastro viven allá, mi padre murió también, así que, mi mama en busca de una buena vida para ambas, se volvió a casar, y yo termine aquí, y entre mas lejos este de ellos, mejor- finalizó Naru y me sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas que le vi

-ya, bueno, terminemos esto y me ayudaran con el francés ¿verdad que si?-

- ¡si!- contestaron todas al unísono

Realizamos el trabajo, que con lo buena que era Lita para la materia, fue muy sencillo y salimos, dimos vueltas por el patio un rato contándonos nuestras vidas

-¿Qué tal el toque ayer Serena? yo no se como haces tu para fugarte, pero yo estuve hasta las 10 intentando salir-declaró Naru

-el truco es saber hacerlo, no intentar fugarte por los pasillos principales y huir en tu Aston Martin –le explicó Serena de manera poco delicada

-pues no voy a poner un pie fuera del Mirage sin mí bebe-

-es tu problema, y nos fue muy bien, había gente de disqueras, de revistas, era para sacudirle el mundo a cualquiera-

-excepto a ti-

-tu lo sabes, me gusta estar en Three Lights, pero sabes que esto solo lo hago por Seiya-

-¿tocas en una banda Serena?-le pregunté

-soy la vocalista en realidad, somos un grupo de música punk-rock alternativo –

-y son geniales-argumentó lita- deberías ir a verlos un día, Serena y los chicos hacen muy buen música-

-ya, supongo que podría ir algún día-admití

- te avisaré también, de todos modos no tocamos hasta el jueves de la próxima semana y de seguro se la inventaran entre todas para ir-nos dijo serena a manera de obligación- mi novio Seiya compone todas las canciones, el estudia música en la universidad de Paris, su primo Taiki toca la batería y otro amigo de ellos, Yaten es el Bajista-

-si, creo que tengo un par de canciones grabadas por ellos en nuestra habitación, cuando regresemos te las pongo y ¡cielos, ya es tarde!, hora de ir matemáticas chicas-expresó Lita

-si, por cierto no les he contado, mi nueva compañera de cuarto es Amy Mizuno, la chica genio de matemáticas-comentó Naru mientras nos levantábamos

-¿quien es ella?-pregunté

-ya la conocerás, en la próxima clase, ¿que tal es, Naru?, ¿tan frígida como se ve en clase?-

-lo único que se es que su tía es la maestra de filosofía y que probablemente jamás en su vida le han dado un buen polvo para ser así de frígida, es tal cual como en clase, pero no hemos cruzado mas de 7 palabras-

-ya, muero por que me la presentes, y tienes que ver a mi nueva compañera, se llama Rei Hino, y también viene de Japón, por cierto, es hija del nuevo embajador-indicó Serena

-y Haruka?-le preguntó Lita

-la cambiaron con Michiru Kaioh-

- ¡bien, vamos que se nos hace tarde!-les grité

Entramos a clase de matemáticas y había un conglomerado de chicas como siempre conversando, me había integrado a la escuela una semana tarde, pero ahí estaba, codeándome con un grupo conocido pero no muy popular, en el salón solo habían dos personas excluidas de cualquier grupo, una era una pelinegra y otra una peliazul sentadas en la primera fila

- la peliazul es Amy-Sabelotodo-Mizuno y la otra chica es Rei Hino- me indicó Serena

La profesora entró a clase y entre sus alabanzas a la Srta. Mizuno nos dio una clase común que me costó entenderle en francés, no por las matemáticas, las matemáticas, por mas que las odiara, sabia que eran igual aquí y en todas partes, pero que entendí en parte gracias a Serena y Lita.

Al terminar la clase salimos a almorzar todas juntas mas Rei Hino a quien Lita y Serena les pareció buena idea invitar, yo no me quejé, ella también era nueva como yo, ya me sentía identificada, al principio comimos en silencio

-Que tal tu compañera de Asiento Hino? -

-¿Mizuno?, una chica bastante callada, la verdad, pero supongo que yo también lo fui, aun no conozco a casi nadie-

-tal vez deberíamos invitarla a almorzar mañana- se me ocurrió decir

- tal vez deberíamos tirarte del campanario Minako-bufó Naru

-en realidad no es tan mala persona, tuvimos temprano la materia electiva de estudios antropológicos e incluso me prestó sus apuntes-

-ya veo, nosotras inscribimos fue historia del arte-

-con razón, ahora a mi me toca gramática francés y luego ingles ¿y a Uds. también?-nos preguntó

Todas asentimos, algunas con tristeza ya que conocían a la profesora

-entonces es probable que no la encontremos en la próxima clase-argumentó Serena

Terminamos de comer en el comedor y paseamos un rato por fuera de los edificios, deteniéndonos en unas mesas debajo de frondosos árboles cerca de la biblioteca, hasta la 1 que entramos a clase de gramática todas juntas y luego fuimos a ingles también y así Rei y yo nos hacíamos parte del grupo. Al salir de clases Serena se despidió de nosotras

-Seiya siempre viene por ella, no se como y quizás nadie sabe, como hace para fugarse, pero todo el tiempo lo hace desde antes de andar con el –explicó Naru, luego de eso, todas nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones donde nos despedimos, no sin antes decidir encontrarnos a las 7 en la entrada de los cuartos para ir a comer. Lita y yo entramos a nuestro cuarto y yo fui a tomar un baño mientras ella le escribía una carta a su mamá, luego adelantamos tarea, Lita tomó un baño y a las 7 salimos, Lita llevaba puesto una blusita de cuello alto verde y sin mangas y una falda negra con medias negras y zapatos bajos, yo llevaba una sudadera amarillo grande que me dejaba al descubierto los hombros, con una franelilla naranja debajo y un jean, justo al salir nos encontramos a Naru en el pasillo fumando un cigarrillo

-si alguien te viera querida Naru…-la aludida expulsó el aire y nos miró

-no hay nadie por aquí mas que chicas, y ninguna, de eso estoy segura, abriría la boca para acusarme, además, no esta prohibido fumar si eres menor de edad, venderte cigarros si esta prohibido, pero no que lo consumas y todos en su vida alguna vez han fumado, de un regaño no pasan-noté en Naru cierto aire de hastío y molestia con todo, ella era una chica de aspecto fuerte y rudo, llevaba unos pantalones negros, y una blusa negra con su sobretodo-¿quieren uno?-

-yo estoy intentando dejarlo, incluso me compre parches- dijo subiéndose un poco la blusa que llevaba para mostrárnoslo

-yo si quiero uno- dije

- no sabia que fumabas Minako-opinó Lita sorprendida mientras yo prendía mi cigarro del de Naru

-pues si, soy fumadora, ¡ah ahí viene Rei!-haciendo cambiar el tema, la verdad, solo había tomado un cigarro una sola vez antes en mi vida y había practicado un poco, pero ahora, se me antojaba fumar para sentirme mas adulta, mas seria, igual nadie se daría cuenta ni me diría nada, así que cuando Rei se nos acercó, noté su cara de desprecio por el humo, pero cambio su expresión rápidamente, ella también tenia una mirada molesta mientras nadie la veía, pero diferente a Naru, intentaba disimular su desagrado

-¿quien falta?- nos preguntó

-Serena no esta, ¡así vamos a comer las 4 entonces!-expresó Naru

-si, vamos, tengo mucha hambre-

Entramos al comedor a las 7 y 15 aun había mucha gente, como siempre, así que llenamos nuestras bandejas y Naru nos llevó a una mesa con 2 chicas desconocidas

-Minako, Rei, estas son Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh -nos presentó Lita

-Oh, yo te conozco- le dije a la chica de cabellos aguamarinas- tu eres una violinista muy muy famosa, tocaste junto a la Filarmónica Real Británica la navidad pasada-

- así es y yo te conozco a ti pequeña-desfilaste en la colección de Madonna el año pasado y sales en la propaganda de Kenneth Cole Europea –dijo la misma

- Minako, ¿eras famosa en Londres?-me preguntó Rei

- nunca lo fui, solo actúe en pasarela un poco, pero nunca tuve mucho impulso por que mi madre no me dejaba hacer mucho, ¿como sabes quien soy?-

-Viajo más de lo que crees a Londres, la sociedad londinense la conozco muy bien-

- pueden sentarse chicas- dijo la chica rubia, por lo que volteé a verla, su voz, gruesa pero femenina era extremadamente encantadora, me fascinaba como hablaba, su mirada, como estaba vestida, sus modales; era tan masculina que hipnotizaba pero tan femeninamente delicada que embrujaba; las chicas y yo nos sentamos junto a ambas y comimos animadamente

- ¿que paso con Setsuna?-le preguntó Naru

- se regresó a Japón, su madre murió y ella tenía que ir a tomar su lugar, le dejaron terminar el año pero nada más, y bueno, conseguimos con la Sra. Parkles que cambiara a Haruka conmigo-

- ¿no es como que levantar mucha sospecha chicas?-

- Parkles no le niega nada a Michiru, aunque también puede que este un poco enamorada de mi- Alegó Haruka

-tal vez deberías pedirle por mi que me cambie de compañera, Mizuno no me agrada, parece mas una monja católica que una chica de 16 años-expresó Naru

-pues tú tampoco debes haber sido muy buena con ella mi pequeña petirrojo –señaló Haruka

-no, y si ella no se saca ese palo de su trasero, menos lo seré-dijo defendiéndose Naru

-a mi me parece una chica encantadora-concluyó la conversación Michiru- yo he conversado mucho con ella cuando vamos a competencias de natación, deberían tratarla, invitarla a almorzar mañana, les vendría bien juntarse con una chica genio y subir sus calificaciones-

- como siempre, Mama Michiru-comentó entre risas Lita- eh! ¿Ya se van?-Haruka y Michiru se habían levantado de la mesa

- así es, la noche es joven aun, y hay que disfrutarla-

-¿van a salir?-pregunté y Haruka me sonrió

-hasta luego preciosas gatitas-se despidió Haruka

-buenas noches chicas-Michiru hizo una reverencia y caminó junto a Haruka hasta la salida,

-la noche es joven, ¡si ya lo creo! No dudo que Haruka no deje dormir a Michiru en toda la noche-

-¿Ah?, ¿de que hablas?-pregunté

-Haruka es demasiado lujuriosa, y nadie le puede quitar a Michiru que esta como quiere-

-¿que, son pareja?-curiosee

-no es obvio Minako? hasta para mi lo fue y no las conocía tampoco-me respondió Rei

- lo son desde bastante hace tiempo, yo también acabo de terminar de comer chicas, me retiro, nos vemos mañana- y se levanto sin decir mas nada y salió

-¿y ella a donde van?- ni Rei ni Lita supieron decirme nada- ¡vaya! Haruka y Michiru son lesbianas-

- de hecho, Michiru es bisexual, Haruka es su primera pareja lésbica, pero Haruka si es lesbiana aunque es muy delicada, realmente es atractiva-

- ¿te gusta?-

- alguna vez hace mucho tuve un enamoramiento con ella, es inevitable que toda chica que la conozca no caiga en conflictos por ella-Lita tenia razón , Haruka era una extraña combinación, con los modales, el cuerpo y la forma de amar de una mujer, pero con una personalidad tan intensa y actitud muy masculina que enamorada

-ya-

Terminamos de comer en silencio y las tres nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, nos despedimos de Rei en la entrada de su habitación y caminamos hasta la nuestra, al entrar Lita y yo conversamos poco y cerca de las 11 me fui a dormir, pensando en Haruka Tenoh

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .• Seiya •.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Me desperté cerca de las 11, con la resaca aun y sabiendo que tenía clases en 2 horas, ¡que diablos!, el turno vespertino me daba este chance y además escogía muy pocas materias por semestre para tener mas tiempo para serena y para poder dedicarle a Three Lights. Serena, mi estrella gemela, ¡la amo!, pero mi vida no es fácil no se como decírselo, ayer después de nuestro primer concierto yo acababa de inhalar un poco y quise darle a ella, pero la vi tan alegre, que no quise robarle su entusiasmo y su alegría, por el gran Kami que Serena es mejor que no sepa nada, es tan niña a veces y ella cree mucho en mi, eso me deprime muchas veces, pero no es momento para deprimirme de nuevo, tengo que ir a clases y componerle hoy una nueva canción a mi bombón , aunque ella no le guste que la llame así.

…

Esta tarde, aunque no había ensayo, tenia planeado ver a mi bombón, así que saliendo de clases la llame y fui a buscarla al instituto donde ella estudio, la vi saltar el muro como siempre y montarse en mi auto, estaba hermosa, como siempre, su minifalda a cuadros rojos y naranjas, una franela manga larga negra y unas botas altas sin medias, sino es porque me encanta verla tan sexy y tocarla cada vez que me apetece, a veces la mandara a vestirse, le pregunté que como estaba y ella a mi y me preguntó si me sentía bien, si los dolores de cabeza habían vuelto, Rayos! Se me había olvidado de ponerme los lentes después de fumar, así que tuve que mentirle, y volé hacia nuestro departamento, y mientras ella se dedicaba a prepararme unas galletas que quería cocinar para mi yo comencé a componer la melodía para nuestra próxima canción, una media hora después yo ya había grabado el acorde que usaría y me levanté a ver que hacia ella, la encontré un poco, bueno en realidad bastante, llena de harina, así que le sonreí mientras estaba de espaldas y la asusté, luego tras un beso, le quité la ropa y la eché en la lavadora, y, al verla así frágil por el frío y sin ropa mas que con su pequeño conjuntito de ropa interior, me sentí febril y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación cargada a expensas de sus pataletas argumentando las galletas, pero cuando la coloqué en mi cama y no la dejé salir, su deseo puedo mas que todo y sucumbió ante mi, entregándose a nuestra pasión; no pare de tocarla y de jugar con su cuerpo hasta arrancarle un delicioso orgasmo para luego fusionarme con ella y entregarnos a uno en conjunto. Luego me quedé dormido sobre ella y cuando desperté serena no estaba, desesperado, me puse lo primero que encontré y comencé a buscarla por el departamento, hasta encontrarla en el cuarto de lavado, junto a la papelera, aun sin ropa y al verla se me encogió el corazón, estaba botando las galletas, esas galletas que ella me había hecho con tanto cariño, ya que se habían quemado volviéndose pedazos de carbones negro sobre la bandeja, yo le retiré la bandeja y la levanté y le sequé las lagrimas, ella se llamó a si misma torpe y yo la callé con un beso, la regresé a nuestro cuarto cargada y le prometí que otro día comería un dulce preparado por ella, nos dimos un baño juntos donde no pude evitar tocarla mas y pasar una hora dentro de la ducha mientras lamia las gotitas de agua que se adherían a su cuerpo, después de salir sacamos su ropa y la pusimos en la secadora, mientras Serena recogía los desastres de temprano y yo preparé la cena, terminamos de comer y la vi vestirse mientras yo hacia lo mismo, luego la llevé hasta su instituto y antes de dejarla bajar, le di muchos besos hasta metí mis manos por dentro su falda y comencé a tocarla sobre la telita, hasta sentirla excitada y sentí la humedad, luego la solté y la dejé ir, ella me miró con una cara de enfado dulce pero luego saltó el muro yo me quedé un rato ahí un poco sonriente y vi la hora, como aun era algo temprano tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a casa de Taiki y Yaten, cuadramos ir juntos a casa de Petzite, yo me encaminé a casa de los chicos por Yaten ya que sabia que Petzite nunca me dejaba morir, así que lo busqué y fuimos para allá, donde pasamos una noche genial

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .• Taiki •.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Asistí a mis clases matutinas como siempre aunque la noche anterior me pegó por lo que me tomé un par de cafés antes de entrar, la clase aunque eterna fue interesante, y es que para mí el derecho era como cuando lees tu novela favorita una y otra y otra vez, no me cansaba, al salir de clases cerca del mediodía, fui a almorzar con mis dos hermosas compañeras al comedor de la universidad para volver a clases en la tarde y es que probablemente, muchas mujeres debían verme como una especie de afeminado, por que me la pasaba con estas dos mujeres, pero ni estas me hacían caso, Telú y Mimet, eran estupendas, atractivas, pero cabezas huecas a la hora de enamorarse y luego de conocerlas, me di cuenta que no podría haber estado con mujeres así mas que para sexo, por que ¡oh si! lo excitantes jamás se los podría quitar pero eran mis amigas y un poco mas.

Salimos de clases casi a las 5 de la tarde, y Mimet nos comentó que no iría a estudiar con nosotros por que saldría con Jean-Luc, su novio

-Sabes que Jean-Luc te dejará plantada de nuevo, por que no vienes a estudiar con nosotros a casa de Taiki?-Telú le reclamaba enfadada a Mimet

-por que esta vez si se que vendrá, acaba de llamarme, y dijo que tenemos reservaciones para ir a ver la película juntos y bueno, tienen que entenderme que lo extrañe-

- lo que no entiendo es tu ceguera Mimet, pero esta bien, mas te vale que solo no se te olvide que tenemos examen mañana- le contesté

-claro que no, y adiós chicos, los quiero-

Telú y yo nos miramos resignados y caminamos a mi auto conversando

-sabes que el código procesal civil dice que esta errado proceder en un caso así-

-y yo te juró que si es posible que el fallo sea a favor del demandado-

Discutimos todo el camino, hasta llegar a mi departamento donde mientras yo preparaba algo de comer y sacaba las bebidas, Telú acomodó la mesa con los libros y se puso cómoda quitándose el abrigo, las botas y la blusa, quedando solo vestida con su pantalón y una franelilla corta, yo la imité y fui a mi habitación y me quité la ropa de calle, colocándome solo un short para estar cómodo, tras tres horas de estudio, Telú se soltó el cabello y yo me terminé la tercera cerveza

-y Yaten?-

-debe estar trabajando, los días que no tiene clases, los trabaja full-

-ya veo-y me miró, yo la miré y noté su deseo en sus ojos, así que, a rastras, me acerqué a ella y tomé su boca demostrándole que sentía la misma pasión, así que comencé a besarle y a tocarla y ella a mi, nos arrastramos hasta mi habitación, donde entre besos, nos despojamos de toda la ropa y caímos juntos a la cama para continuar nuestros besos y toqueteos

-Taiki…Taiki…-la oía murmurar entre gemidos, yo estaba encantado con su estado y la mordía ligeramente los pechos mientras ella acunaba entre sus manos mi miembro, me excitaba verla así, intranquila, con su cabello verde esparramado por toda mi cama, sin ningún tapujo, sin ninguna modosidad, tan diferente a la chica universitaria fría y recatada, tan mujer, dejándose hacer, siendo mía, yo tome sus piernas y las levanté para poder tocarla en su parte mas intima y es definitivamente yo adoraba tenerla así, siendo todo fuego mientras estaba conmigo, la traté como le gustaba, con pasión, apagando las llamas de ese fuego que, ambos sabíamos, solo yo podía apagar en ella, luego, tras las maromas x conseguir ponerme el estúpido preservativo me introduje en ella profundamente hasta que la vi llegar al clímax, para luego yo llegar al mío, tras eso, ella se levantó y corrió al baño , segundos después oí la regadera abrirse y el agua correr, yo me recosté y cerré los ojos evocando el placer del recuerdo de Telú. La vi salir cubriéndose con el mismo pudor y comenzó a vestirse

- el agua esta deliciosa, deberías ir a darte una ducha-

-seria una buena idea- y me levanté de la cama

-Taiki…-murmuró casi inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?-y me volteé a verla al preguntarle

- no, nada- y evitaba mirarme al notar mi desnudez

Yo entré al baño y tome una ducha, Telú tenia razón, el agua caliente estaba sabrosa, así que estuve unos diez minutos en el baño, Salí y me coloqué la misma ropa de antes, solo que con una franela. Al salir de la habitación la vi recoger sus cosas

-se me hace tarde-

- ¿te llevo?-

-esta bien… igual, ya oscureció y sabes que no soy muy buena para guiarme por las noches-

- te tengo muy malacostumbrada mi pequeña flor-y la tomé por la cintura intentando darle un beso que ella intentó esquivar y terminó en su frente

-Taiki…por favor… yo…-

- tu prometido es tan afortunado… si tan solo decidiera dejar ese maldito pueblo alguna vez y hacerse cargo de su mujer-

- no, el espera que sea lo contrario, que yo regresé y sea un ama de casa como mi madre y su madre pero ya yo estoy aquí, y no podría irme, no se si podría irme si tu estas aquí- y esa fue quizás, lo mas parecido a una declaración de amor por parte de Telú que jamás llegue a oír –por favor vámonos-

Salimos del departamento y bajamos, conduje hacia su casa en silencio y la vi entrar sin mas despedida que un hasta mañana, y es que justo al salir del departamento ella volvió a ser la princesa de hielo, mi compañera de estudios y yo Taiki, el amigo-casi colega, conduje en silencio de regreso, me detuve en un supermercado para abastecer la despensa y comprar bebidas y volví al departamento cerca de las 11, cuando comenzaba a llover, justo para ver como Yaten, mi compañero de departamento, salía; el y Seiya, mi primo, iban a casa de Petzite a una fiesta, yo les expresé mis ánimos de ir, pero me negué a irme con ellos ya que tenia que dejar las cosas, acomodar, y arreglarme, así que subí al departamento y empecé a arreglar las cosas, no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando el timbre sonó

- Yaten, imbécil, olvidaste de nuevo las…-

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a una muy mojada y chorreante Mimet en el umbral de mi puerta

- ¿que te suce…?- pero no alcancé a terminar, sus labios callaron los míos con un beso

- Taiki… hazme tuya- fue todo lo que pronunció y yo la complací, la lleve aun sin desvestirla hasta mi cuarto y tranqué, la desvestí de camino a la cama y me acosté sobre ella

-Taiki, solo tú me haces sentir tan bien, Jean-Luc…-

-shhh, no hables pequeña- y es que odiaba que hablara de el justo cuando yo la estaba poseyendo, sin embargo, como siempre, era su nombre el que se le escapaba entre gemidos, una vez mas, tuve otra batalla con los preservativos y justo cuando iba a penetrarla ella me detuvo

- así no por favor- y se volteó, su renuencia a permitirme hacérselo de frente ya era costumbre entre nosotros, una imposición que me había hecho, asumiendo que para pensar que no era conmigo con quien lo hacia, ¡condenada Mimet!, así que me dejé llevar y acabé sin importarme un poco si ella lo hacia o no, me separé de ella y boté el recuerdito, la vi acostarse en la cama y taparse, luego me miró y sus ojos suplicantes me vencieron, así que fui a la cama con ella para abrazarla y oír como sollozaba por culpa del idiota de su novio. Tras los escasos minutos que duró su agotador encuentro con el amargo recuerdo de Jean-Luc, Mimet comenzó a acariciarme de nuevo y besarme y tras los juegos previos que nos habíamos saltado previamente, yo me separé de ella

-estoy cansado-y le negué con la cabeza y me levanté para colocarme la ropa

-¿de mi?-y se acercó

-no de ti, tuve un día fuerte, quiero ir a dormir-

-Entiendo, entonces me iré-

-¿quieres que te lleve?-le pregunté

-no, además, Jean-Luc debe estar por llegar a casa, tenía el turno nocturno, me voy en taxi, no te preocupes por mí-

-pero…-

-descansa, mañana tenemos ese dichoso examen -

Y se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, yo la vi salir y colocarse las zapatillas, antes de salir me sonrió cómplicemente y salió, yo miré el reloj y eran casi la 1, era absurdo aparecerme en casa de Petzite, pero no podía dormir, aunque opté por la segunda, pues mañana había ese horrible examen, me acosté y di vueltas por la cama hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

Moonlight Club

22/12/10


End file.
